


The New Kid Next Door

by Sylversamthefae



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But like only for a split second, Fires and flames, Gen, It's kind of bad to be honest, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Phil's also there for like a minute, Raiding woodland mansions like a champ, Tags are a lot harder than I anticipated, VERY FILLER, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylversamthefae/pseuds/Sylversamthefae
Summary: Basically Technoblade & Ranboo bonding with the fun of murdering random villagers and burning down their large house. (Woodland Mansion time pog)Takes place after L'manhole, but before Puffy joined the anarchy.Also summaries are hard what-
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 244





	The New Kid Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic- let me know in the comments what you think!! Any recommends, prompts, all will be appreciated!

In his defense, Technoblade didn’t really think through the whole blowing-up-an-entire-country thing very well. 

He didn’t exactly realize how many homes they’d be exploding. So, when Ranboo came with Phil to their not-so-secret-anymore snow house, his question had seemed totally innocent. 

“What is he doin’ here?” He asked Phil, whose wings were doing their best to shield Ranboo from the oncoming snowflakes. The enderman hybrid kept on crouching and ducking his head to make it easier for Phil to do so, so it didn't look all that weird. 

“I found the kid exhausted and panicking in an obsidian room, with three animals and hardly anything else. What else could I have done but offer him a place to stay?” Phil defended, crossing his arms. Technoblade raised an eyebrow. 

“Coulda sent him on his merry way, but fine. As long as he doesn’t go sharin’ the location, he’s fine to stay. You’d have to make your own place though.” He informed the kid, who nodded anxiously. 

“Of-Of course.” He stammered, and Techno nodded before turning around. If Phil wanted to adopt another kid, that was none of his business. After a moment he glanced back to see the winged man leading Ranboo off to the side of a mountain, debating about temporary structures and houses. Turning back with a huff, Techno headed towards the warmth of his own house. Ranboo wouldn’t get in his and Phil’s way, and Techno wouldn’t get in his. It would all be fine. 

\- - - 

Turns out that staying out of the kid’s way was a lot harder to do when he lived right next door. 

Technoblade would often see him going in and out of that little wooden shack that he and Phil built, with a pickaxe or an axe or his trident in his hand. Sometimes he would go with a map, or even empty-handed. It was around then that Techno decided that if he was going to live next to the guy, he might as well try to put some effort into it. 

“Hey.” 

Ranboo jumped and spun around at Techno’s sudden voice, trying desperately not to fall over in his panic to respond. It was amusing. 

“O-Oh! H-Hi!” He finally said, somewhat leaning against his wood wall and trying to look casual. “What brings you over here? Did you need something?” 

“Nah, just wonderin’ if you’d like to accompany me on an adventure of sorts.” He said, pulling out a woodland map from his inventory. “See I got this woodland map from one of my villagers and could use the company.” 

Ranboo perked up in interest, which seemed to be a good sign. “Re-Really? You want me to come?” He asked disbelievingly, pressing his gloved hands together in nervousness. 

“Yeah, why not.” Techno shrugged. “Don’t got all day though so if you’re coming or not, choose quickly.” He made to turn around when Ranboo’s voice made him halt. 

“Wait, yes I’ll come, I’ll come!” The piglin hybrid turned back and grinned, sharpened teeth gleaming. 

“Wonderful.” 

\- - - 

Technoblade let Ranboo gather a few supplies like food and tools before leading him up to the Nether roof, the two of them making surprisingly entertaining conversation all the way. Ranboo, it turns out, had a pretty decent sense of humor, one that Techno himself appreciated. Even if he still was far too nervous for it to be necessary. 

“Nope, not here.” Techno announced after exiting a freshly made Nether Portal and checking their map. “Still off the map to the east.” 

“Darn.” Ranboo frowned. “We must have come a good one thousand blocks of sort, how far is this thing?” 

Techno shrugged, pulling out his pickaxe to mine some of the obsidian. “Beats me. It’s one to eight in the Overworld, right? We’re still kind of small, so not that close.” 

“Huh.” Ranboo said over the shatter of the portal. “Welp, lead the way then. Hopefully the next few will be closer.” 

“Yeah.” 

They started up to east again, and Technoblade felt obligated to at least try and start conversation. 

“So…” He trailed off, and Ranboo looked over at him. 

“Yeah?” 

“You’re still rather new to this whole server thing. What do you think of it?” Dumb question but it was the first icebreaker he thought of. Give him a break. 

Ranboo laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. “Well, to be honest my first thought was very…chaotic.” Techno chuckled. Amen to that. “Like, the first thing I did after hacking my way through was to get pressured to commit crimes and burn down George’s house. And things didn’t exactly go uphill from there. Tommy got exiled, L’manburg kind of started to fall apart, and then you and Phil just destroyed it anyway.” Techno contained a wince at the matter of fact way he said that. 

“But I’ve thought about it a lot, and I think you were right.” Techno looked over at him, a tad surprised. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah! I mean- I don’t think blowing it up to bedrock was the best way to do it, but L’manburg, or the version I saw of it, was already pretty corrupt and bad, from some of the people in it to the messy landscape. It was barely taken seriously, and it was destroying friendships. You had to be one or the other side, you couldn’t dare be even close with people from both. And that kind of government wasn’t… well, good at all. So yeah, I think that the message you were trying to send through the whole L’mancrater was right, or at least better than the alternative.” 

..Huh. Technoblade looked to Ranboo with a new light. “...Well. I’m glad you eventually came to understand what Philza and I already knew.” He said, to which the enderman nodded. 

“Yep, haha, took me long enough. Anyway, let’s try over here, we’ve come pretty far.” Ranboo stops and begins placing obsidian, and Technoblade allows the conversation to shift back to their objective. But not before taking a moment to look to Ranboo with a new appreciation. Maybe this new neighbor thing wouldn’t be all that bad. 

\- - - 

“Go go go, come on!” Technoblade ushered Ranboo out of the burning mansion, beating back a rogue creeper and letting it explode behind them. Ranboo frantically climbed up a tree as soon as they reached the entrance with Techno not far behind him, both only able to properly relax as soon as they were out of range from the crumbling woodland mansion. 

Technoblade checked his inventory, noting the three new totems of undying with satisfaction. Ha, have fun trying to kill him now, Butcher Army! They couldn’t do it before, and if they ever try again he’ll be more than ready. 

He turned to glance at Ranboo, who was watching the woodland mansion burn down, his face shadowed by the orange and yellow flames. If Techno saw a bit of trepidation in his expression, he didn't mention it. 

“What’d you salvage?” He asked. 

Ranboo startled slightly at the question, but answered regardless. “Two totems, six pieces of wheat, a diamond hoe on half durability, and a pair of chainmail boots.” Techno huffed in approval. 

“Not a bad haul.” 

“Yeah, not at all.” Ranboo fiddled with his fingers as he looked from his inventory to Techno. “What about you?” 

“Three totems, golden apple and four pieces of wheat.” 

Ranboo nodded. “That’s not bad either!” 

“I’d say so.” 

They lapsed into silence, letting the crackle of flames fill in the void. 

It didn’t take long for the mansion to mostly burn down, leaving just a few flying scraps of construction wood and the basic outline of the once impressive building. The wool cat that was there was completely gone, with only one piece of black wool that quickly disappeared in the fire. The only thing that was notable was a floating chest halfway across the place, most likely the hidden one. 

Techno poured out his water bucket onto his feet and pulled out his trident, taking to the air only seconds later. He landed comfortably on a stray log within reaching distance, switching his trident to his left hand and yanking the chest open with his right. He scoffed. Nothing good, just a stone hoe and a couple of hay bales. He let it shut just as Ranboo landed behind him. 

“Anything good?” 

“Nah, ‘less you count hay bales to be considered good.” He said. Ranboo made a disappointed noise in response, but still he reached over towards the chest and scooped out the bales, placing them in his inventory. Techno raised an eyebrow. Ranboo shrugged, hands up. “Hey, they can be used for bread and that’s useful!” He reasoned. 

“Ah, right, you still eat the poor people’s food.” He teased, earning him a small peal of laughter from the kid. 

“Yep, not quite at your level of golden carrots for everything just yet.” He said in return, placing his own water bucket down for them and tilting it over. 

“Don’t fret, not everyone is as rich as me.” Ranboo chuckled again at Technoblade’s obvious preening. 

“Many thanks for getting my hopes up, then.” He responded sarcastically. Techno just smirked at him and gave him a mocking pat on the shoulder before zipping away through the air, the whoosh behind him letting him know that the kid wasn’t far behind. 

\- - - 

The walk back was certainly easier than the walk there. The Nether Portal wasn’t hard to find, seeing as it was large, and glowing black and purple against the browns and greens of the dark oak forest. Plus, once they were on the roof it was just a matter of “forwards” and “lefts” to get back to the ice path. 

From there though it was a little less of their previous smooth sailing. A ghast harassed them from the Nether, and while they defeated it quick enough, the fireball knocked Ranboo off into the lava. Luckily his armour protected him from any harm, so it was more funny than anything. 

“Ahh-oh, there I go.” He said, the words loud enough for Techno to hear as he looked over the bridge at him. 

“You good?” He asked, amusement creeping into his monotone voice. 

“Yeah, I just-give me a second.” Ranboo called back, climbing out of the lava and shaking off the excess liquid. He began placing dirt on the floor and building back up to Techno. If the piglin hybrid focused, he could hear the disgruntled mutters the enderman hybrid was letting out. 

“Can’t believe you let a ghast push you over like that. ‘L’. ” He mocked, pulling out some netherrack to patch up the bridge. 

“You try and stop a fire-shooting, flying ghast from throwing you off without a long-ranged weapon.” Ranboo muttered bitterly, connecting his dirt bridge to the now patched up wood-and-netherrack one.

“Easy. Have you ever heard of dodging?” 

“When it’s rapidly coming towards you?” 

“Yep.” 

“There’s no way that would work.” 

“Bet.” 

\- - - 

Once safely at the snow biome, Ranboo directed himself from the trail in order to get over to his wooden shack. Techno watches him do so, appraisement in his gaze. The kid proved himself during that adventure. And on top of it being the tad impressive, it was, dare he even think it, kind of fun. 

“Hey, Techno?” Technoblade mentally shook himself from his thoughts and raised an eyebrow at Ranboo, who had turned back and was looking at him a bit nervously. “I had fun. This was fun. Maybe-Maybe another time?” 

Technoblade looked the tall, two-toned hybrid over, and smiled. Just a bit, but he smiled. 

“Sure. Why not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I originally had a prompt...then went off the rails tremendously. So. 
> 
> Also let me know if there were any typos, also again, comments, shares and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
